It is well-known to collect radiant energy through the use of parabolic or spherical reflecting surfaces. In the currently-used technologies, the incoming radiant energy is reflected from these reflective surfaces and focused onto a point located at the focus of the parabola or non-uniformly along a line of the sphere. One problem associated with current technology is that the energy distribution near the focus is non-uniform. Thus, the radiant energy flux near the focal point varies across the beam width. In addition, prior art radiant energy collectors could create dangerous conditions when they lose tracking with the source of the radiant energy. In the case of solar energy collectors, dangerous solar hot spots can be created in unintended locations. More specifically, a parabolic solar reflector has an associated focus that would continue to track the sun if the parabolic reflector becomes inactive. There is therefore a need for a device that can collect and focus radiant energy so that its energy distribution at a target site is substantially uniform. There is also a need for a radiant energy collector that does not create unintended hot spots when the collector loses tracking with the radiant energy source.